the_shinobis_legacy_tslfandomcom-20200215-history
Shuengetsu
Shuengetsu (朱円月, Vermilion Full Moon) is heirloom belonging to Shinami Uchiha, it was specially crafted by an unknown swordsman within an unknown location. It is a weapon that is dual wielded and set with interesting functions that tend to be more unrealistic than realistic in function. It is also said to function well with Fire release and wind release. Weapon Description 'Appearance' ' Sakebu': Double-edged, the length of the sword is hundred and fifteen centimeters long, from the tip to the end, the blade is about the lesser half of an inch and a half from hilt to needlepoint tip; becoming needle thin for a piercing stab—’Spite being a piercing weapon, that isn't the truth. Being double-edged, it has no issue slashing through the flesh of its victims. Sasayaki: '''Curved tipped. Its length is thirty centimeters. The dagger has a gut hook used for means of parrying, gripping and hooking into or against object or person—Its base function is also used as a means to lock blades. When it’s youngest brethren sword locked, it has no issue gutting. '''Cord: '''Braided midnight purple. The cord is a means to connect the two blades and a means to bind and tangle an opponent, catch themselves or something more—Not against the usage, it can also allow the wielder to throw the weapon and pull it back to them. The inner lining has a metal of some type which, when chakra is used through it, it can extend forty feet at the possible cost weaken the cord by extension. Its safety extension range is twenty feet. This cord has been used as a means to pull the wielder up or combat against aerial attacks, or to stop themselves from falling to their death. '''Ability Steel: Both Sasayaki and Sakebu, expect the cord is as strong as steel. Cord: Made from twenty wires braided together and cover with silk fabric, the strength is comparable with steel wires that have braided together. However, this braid responds to chakra. Channeling chakra within the cord that ties both weapons together, it allows to Shuengetsu's cord to extend forty feet, however, the cord becomes equal to steel when extended fully. Detachable weaponry: Sakebu or Sasayaki can be detached from their cord and wielded on their own. Either one of them could also hold the cord without being attached to its partner. When it comes to detaching the weaponry, it's quite difficult when one it not the wielder, as they have no idea what they are looking for. Summoning: '''This weapon has the ability to summon itself through the spider contract, as well as the spiders from this weapon. '''Upgradeable: Shuengetsu broke down into Sakebu or Sasayak, are modifiable and upgradeable, in fact, Shuengetsu as a whole can be upgraded and modified to the user's likening. In terms of upgradeability and modifiability, it is a sword, cord, and knife hook. The metal can advance into chakra metal, the cord can be changed to a finer cord, metal or something string related. This is based on the crafter and Smith in question. Tool History Sakebu and Sasayaki were two separate weapons, joint together by the contract of the spiders, it is a weapon of familiarity and favor. 'Tool Creator' Great White Spider Sage. 'Approved by:'